Star Wars: Open Your World
Star Wars: Open Your World is a 2016 open-world, action-adventure RPG (role-playing game) and massive multiplayer online game (MMOG) with battle and stealth elements developed by Chris6dProductions. Plot One year after the events of The Force Awakens, the game centers around young Padawan, Jaek Delchers, who lives on the planet of Jakku. This planet is now hated by the Dark Side due to what happened in The Force Awakens, so they are out to destroy it. Delchers is being trained by Luke Skywalker, who has come out of hiding and has reassembled a new generation of Jedi, with Delchers soon to be Luke's successor. The Jedi must learn the Dark Side's weaknesses and exploit them, since the Dark Side is practically a new Dark Side after the destruction of Starkiller Base. Meanwhile, on the planet of Mygeeto, Ki-Adi Mundi's great great granddaughter, Tess Gnilb (a Force-sensitive), has been captured by the First Order – which still remains strong even after the destruction of Starkiller Base. Gnilb has been placed in a chamber hidden deep in some Mygeeto catacombs, and is hooked up to a device which, when activated, removes the midi-chlorians inside of her and transfers them to any person or group of people that are also hooked up to it. The First Order use this and transfer Gnilb's Force powers into them, so now ordinary Stormtroopers possess Force-powers. Back on Jakku, Luke senses this disturbance in the Force and, somehow, so does Delchers. Luke has trouble pinpointing the source so him and Delchers travel to the Jedi Library on Courscant. There, they find out where the disturbance is coming from: Mygeeto. All of a sudden, the entire Jedi Library is destroyed with an atomic thermal imploder. The library explodes and the entire building on Courscant collapses. Nobody survives this – except Delchers. Even Luke Skywalker is dead. Now, Delchers realizes that it is up to HIM to find this source, eliminate the First Order, and avenge Luke's death. Just then, Delchers becomes a Jedi. Delchers heads to Mygeeto but must take out many TIE-fighters, and a temporary TIE fighter station in space. Once he does he lands on Mygeeto and tracks the source to the cavern where Tess Gnilb was attacked. Delchers finds the transfer machine but is ambushed by the now-Sith Stormtroopers that got Gnilb's powers. Delchers must defeat all 5 of these 'troopers, and the last one drops a digital map device. Delchers collects the map and activates it, and it leads to the lava planet of Mustafar. What the map leads to Delchers is not sure. On Mustafar, Delchers finds what the map is pointing to: BB-8. BB-8 was dropped off on Mustafar after the events of The Force Awakens to "find a better life", which Delchers found ridiculous. He collects BB-8 and senses the disturbance in the Force again, and this time tracks it back to Jakku, his home planet. Delchers and BB-8 head to Jakku and into the new Jedi Temple that Luke built. Inside, it is quiet but Delchers finds the source of disturbance: Supreme Leader Snoke. Snoke reveals he was behind the incident at the Jedi Library, and killed Luke. He also reveals new plans about the First Order, and other stuff. Delchers, after a long hard battle, defeats Snoke. However, Snoke rigged the Jedi Temple with bombs in case he lost the fight, which he did. Snoke, in his last dying moments, triggers the bombs and the Jedi Temple collapses on top of Snoke and Delchers in a giant fiery ball, killing both. However, on Takodana, Tess Gnilb has met up with Finn, Rey and Maz Kanata to discuss events. As Delchers is killed, Tess, Rey and Maz all feel the disturbance in the Force, and realize the First Order is still out there, and a new leader – who has not been seen yet – has arisen. Then, the credits roll, signaling new warriors are on the way to protect the Galaxy. Gameplay Star Wars: Open Your World features multiple open-world locations and action-adventure platforming mechanics with stealth elements. It features the story mode / campaign (plot above) and a massive multiplayer mode. Development Development began in 2014 when a Star Wars RPG game was long rumored. On January 26, 2016, Star Wars: Open Your World was confirmed. The game will be released on August 9, 2016 for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. DLCs Two DLCs have been confirmed, one taking place during the Clone Wars and another during the Galactic Civil War. Their plots and features are unknown as of now. Trivia *This game features several new characters, including Tess Gnilb and Jaek Delchers, whose last name is based off "Belchers" (belch meaning to burp, the opposite of fart.) *This is the first Star Wars RPG game in a LONG time. Category:Star Wars Category:2016 Category:Games by Chris6d Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Upcoming Video Games Category:Action Games Category:Roleplay Category:Role-player video games Category:MMORPGs Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Apple Mac Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Jaek Delchers Category:Chris6d Category:Games